


Mutant enough

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 14:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15293115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Selina was normal that was what she had always thought. 100% Human and weird but nothing like the men around her but... maybe she was wrong.





	Mutant enough

It had been a long year for Selina. If she were to be honest it had been a tiring decade. Maybe longer than that. Maybe if she went back to her child years she would be able to see her childhood had been exhausting. 

Always the same thing. Over and over and over. Chasing and being chased. Lies and broken promises everywhere. Gaining the strength to stand on her own and discovering the strength to walk away. 

Others thought she walked away too easily these days but the fact was that she did not do it enough. It had taken her years in some cases. Special cases with special frustrating people. 

It had felt like running away in the end but because of what she had run too she felt conflicted. 

From the moment she had been a small child pulling on Lilian’s skirt she had known what she had wanted. She had wanted it all, her castle. Her prince. Her king. She had wanted that future and the adults around her had encouraged that. 

She hated knowing how she had been used as a pawn but the feelings that had grown because of back then could not be ignored. That part of it was real. The feelings that had grown, the promises made that had been real so it was frustrating how she could not walk away from this. 

She had always been lingering and watching looking for something. A hope, a sign a word that the past had the bridges were not entirely gone. She had waited, agonized before she agreed with the rest of the world. 

The moment she had given up however was when the lies came crashing down. He had never been able to tell her no but he had always thought he knew what was best for her. 

She wished she was talking about Bruce. He was easier to deal with as strange as it was. They understood each other. They had been childhood friends and rivals. 

Admittedly she had not known about the rivals until she had caught them behind the Oak tree and ran off the Alfred. She had complained messily to the old Butler and she had the feeling he had misunderstood the entire thing. 

Bruce really had been stealing her prince away behind her back. Naughty naughty who knew he had it in him? She could look back now and laugh but she had been a raging hellion back in the day. Bratty and he only made it worse by giving her anything she wanted. 

Almost anything. He had thought of her and Bruce as nothing more as kids after all. Brothers and sisters in his eyes no matter what they said or what they did. Bruce had taken him by surprise back then but his outlook on them had not changed one bit. 

Alex had always wanted a family. That was what he craved more than anything in the Luthor home. She had known that as a child. It remained now they were all adults and the games had shifted to them. 

She had always loved him and he loved her too. Lillian and her father had made plans and encouraged her. Spoke of a future that she could make happen. Made her fall for the idea of her red haired prince. Alex had been older and so kind she had been certain they would grow up and live happily ever after. 

But Smallville has happened. It happened once, Lex lost everything. His hair, his memories his frail body. Her and soon after that he lost his support systems. Pamela. Lillian. Everything that Lex cared for until his Father was left. 

It was hard to move on without him but she had struggled to do it anyway. Lessons were learnt. People were forgiven over and over again and she watched everyone change. 

Lex. 

The one she swore would remain the same in heart changed again. Smallville once more. That cursed small town burned Lex again but it was his soul this time and by the time she had come back home to see what was going on the Luthor dynasty had began. 

There had been no room for her. Even though there were girls that resembled her slightly. Even though she attended parties and spoke to him there was no sign of her Prince. 

Bruce told her to leave it and come home. Stupidly she did. She did the one thing he had been waiting for. Lex went his way and she went hers. She played by her own rules and did as she liked. She locked away the memories and enjoyed herself. Set herself on a past to find a new future. 

What set her off she was not sure. It was after she had gotten dragged into one of Bruce’s messes. The hospital trip had not been fun but when she went to clean things up it had been already cleaned. 

Maybe she would not have thought anything of it if she had not seen her there. Lex’s assistant with the other one. His personal PA’s who answered to no one but him. 

At first she had assumed Lex had been involved in some way and was cleaning his tracks. Superman and Bruce would have thought so but she had felt her breath catch in her throat at the small bit of hope. 

Some research and a confrontation in the penthouse and she dragged the truth from Lex with some help from her whip. Up until he let the facade drop she had been half afraid she was wrong. 

When he had relaxed in the whip’s hold and given her a tired looks hat told her she was being bratty she had wanted to cry. He had said sorry. He had apologized. 

She had been tempted to strangle him. 28 years and she had to tie him up to force a sorry from him. Fuck that. 

Wounds were not healed in a day and it was hard to trust him after everything he had done behind their backs. Hard to trust because of who he had become and what he had done. The kid had helped her trust. 

To see Kon-El bring back the Lex she knew. See Lex struggle to be a better man for his son helped her in her decision to walk away from Gotham. 

She did not walk to Lex though. It was strange how she had hoped and dreamed for them but when it finally happened it was so unexpected. 

She had expected to be his friend. He talked so much about protecting her she assumed he felt the same way he did when he was eight and she was five. 

To see that look directed at her had surprised her. She did not make it easy for him. He had spoiled her back then and he had continued with the habit. 

She could not make herself stay. It became a habit of Alex’s to leave the balcony doors unlocked. She would go out there and smoke. Sometimes she would leave that way. 

Sometimes she came in that way and she would fall into his bed for a few hours. They did not speak about it. It just happened. It just kept happening. Kon-El knew, the first time he called her Mom she almost broke a plate. The brat laughed at her. 

It was a habit that kept happening. She did not stay by his side the whole night she would keep taking jobs. Kept being Catwoman. She fought her thoughts and the memories every night she was out of Metropolis. 

She always came back. She really was like a cat. She came home to food and cuddles and love because there was no doubt that Lex loved her. He slept when she was by his side. Parts the world never got to see he showed to her. When he thought she was asleep he would trace her ring finger gently. 

But they never talked about the actual future. It seemed too taboo. 

It seemed there was something else they should have been talking about too. Selina closed her eyes as Mercy sat next to her in the lab. Mercy worked the machines before she made notes and turned them off. “You’re pregnant.” She met Selina’s eyes. “Two months.”

“Impossible.” Selina croaked. “I’m a human. Lex can’t get humans pregnant. It’s why his DNA was used for Kon in the first place.” It was something she had thought about before she discarded a long time ago. Lex loved kids but his DNA was so unstable he could not have kids the normal with with humans. She had been resolved to if she ever had kids they would have to repeat Kon’s creation. With more human methods of course. 

“You’re mutant too.” Mercy checked her charts. “.03% mutant dna in your blood. You’re just mutant enough.”

“How.” Selina breathed. “I’ve been checked for ages. I thought…”

“You could be just that compatible or it could be something that has been there dormant until Lex awakened it.” Mercy met her gaze solemnly. “You have to tell him and this thing needs to stop. He can’t afford distractions.”

“It’s not that easy.” She hissed. “He lies to me.”

“He protected you. He loves you. He trusts you more than he has trusted people in years. The child you carry will be a miracle to him. You know him even better than I do.”

“Sometimes it doesn’t feel that way.” Her hand went to her stomach. “This changes things.”

If you are still undecided I can give you records of your patterns. You’ve been coming back faster and staying longer. You’ve been linked to him in the media.” Mercy rattled off as she counted on her fingers. “It was a matter of time.”

“Before I become Mrs Luthor.” She whispered. “Should childhood dreams come true?”

“You have to ask yourself that.”

X

“Lex.” She sat on the bed and Lex froze on his way to the closet. The ultrasounds sheets were on the bed with her. “We need to talk.”

“Selina?” The fear that flashed in his eyes on solidified her resolve. She was not going anywhere.

X

“I’ve got a what now?” Kon-El froze with his cereal half way to his lips. “Gross Dad but when can I see them? Which lab they at? How far along are they?”

“About that.” Lex cleared his throat before he glanced at her. “They aren’t in a lab you see… it turns out Selina has some mutant genes herself. 

“It’s inside… oh I’m happy but that’s gross you two. You knocked her up? Seriously Dad? And the look on your face tells me everything I didn’t need to know. What happened to safe sex huh? You gave me heat that one time and you’re out here-“

Selina was unable to keep listening to Kon’s laughter and teasing because she was laughing hard herself. 

X

“Turns out you win.” Bruce said as they played chess in the penthouse. “I’m not even surprised.”

“Please you stopped gunning for Lex after you got him.” She sniffed. “You just got mad he got tired of you.”

“Maybe.” It has been so long since she had seen Bruce’s honest smile. “Lex hates natural births.”

“Tell me about it.” She groaned. “He’s studying to be a midwife. It’s annoying.”

“He’s worried.”

“He’s overprotective.” She smiled. “But we know that best don’t we? How’s the league taking it?”

“Most don’t care. Some send their congratulations.”

“Tell Diana come over and hold the baby sometime.” She paused to sip her tea. “How does Clark feel? Does he know the truth?”

“Somethings Clark can’t handle.” That was a warning if she ever heard one. She rolled her eyes and waved him away. “And you should t have stolen the rocks long exposure mutates humans.”

“Just looking out for my stepson.” She shrugged. “Instead of the kiddie mission going to hell it was better to remove the dangers first.”

“But next time.” Lex purred as he sat on the arm of her chair. “Please inform the competent security I have about the danger our son may be getting into.”

“That was quick.” Bruce made his move before he watched Lex. “You look relaxed.”

“I wonder why.” Lex smiled. “The idiot signed. My days have been made peaceful.”

“I need to go.” Bruce pushed back his chair before he reached down and finished his cup of tea. “All the best Selina and Lex… think about giving me an easy time for a change.”

“What did you slip in there?” Selina sighed as Lex’s hands went to her shoulder before they slowly began to massage her. 

“Some clauses that are going to make the next few years very fun.” Lex chuckled before he kissed the back of her neck. “Nothing too evil just a little mean. It’s Clark. He can handle it.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I can't get enough of Selina omg this was amazing. Mercy was Amazing and this flowed so well. I just like making Lex suffer a bit though because after pushing her away he really should suffer. I can't believe I'm taking this crack pairing seriously lmao. I can't believe it is working.


End file.
